Monster Reborn
by BlackBlade0001
Summary: A magician's devotion to his King seems to know no bounds, even those of time and death. A promise was made millennia ago, and even now he is still fulfilling it.
1. Soul Release

**Monster Reborn**

**Summary:** A promise was made millennia ago, and even now he is still fulfilling it. A magician's devotion to his King seems to know no bounds, even those of time and death. Reborn!Mahaad.

Chapter 1: _Soul Release_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Death was coming for him. Finally and years after he was first supposed to die, he was sure that he was at his end. Part of him rejoiced in the hope that maybe now he would at last be able to be with his parents, the family he knew for such a short time and could not truly remember; but most of him was terribly regretful that it had to happen like this, so soon and in company of someone he had wanted to save. He was dying and Sirius was dying and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

His resignation brought him a kind of peace he had never known before and, for a moment, all was well. And then _it _happened.

He felt a terrible and painful tug at something deep inside him, something that was not supposed to be disturbed at all, and it _hurt_. He felt that something dislodge from its rightful place and for a second, just one second, his soul was away from his body and he was dead.

Then, as though the day had not been strange enough already, something spooked the soul-sucking Dementors away from their unfortunate prey. He felt life in him again when his soul – _precious, precious soul, don't ever go away again!_ – snap back into place almost immediately, like a rubber band that had been stretched too much and fought to get back to its original length.

Normally that would have been it, the boy wizard and his godfather would have their souls back and they would be saved and everything would be alright. Harry Potter, however, does _not_ do normal.

The moment his soul was back and connected to him again, he knew there was something different about it. Not wrong, perhaps, but…strange. It was also then that the blissful darkness brought by exhaustion, which had in fact been threatening to overtake him for the last few minutes, finally came for him.

And he was unconscious.

Only, it wasn't like any sort of unconsciousness he had ever experienced before. Usually when one passes out, there are no dreams, no sights, no sound, no nothing except for the same darkness. This was most certainly not like that.

There were pictures moving everywhere, scenes as though in a movie that had been filmed wrong, with bits and pieces scrambled like an unsolved puzzle, one over the other and so many together that they got lost in it all. It was confusing and a bit terrifying, but for some strange reason it was also so very familiar, almost comforting.

The pictures slowly seemed to get some sort of order amongst themselves and he suddenly knew, not knowing how, that these were not just pictures, not just visions of a crazy dream…these were memories. And somehow – he could not explain it to himself but also knew it to be true – they were _his_.

The sight of a city, ancient and primitive but somehow much more magnificent than anything the modern world had to offer. It was a city hidden amidst vast oceans of sand and merciless deserts, but comfortably cradled next to the kind life-giving river. And so many people lived in it, from all kinds of social classes and with all kinds of jobs and functions, all together and all in harmony.

This was his home, he knew, and it was his duty to protect it because he loved it, because it was the right thing to do. But, that couldn't possibly be right; he had never seen this city before, never walked through its dirt roads or into its ancient buildings. And yet, he had, somehow, someway, _sometime_.

He knew then who he was, just as he knew of the city that was his home. He was a magician, powerful unlike any of his contemporaries and burdened for it. He didn't mind the burden, he liked to help his country, he liked to serve his King and protect his people; he was happy. And then he'd died.

That couldn't be correct either, because he was sure that he was alive. And yes, he had magic but he wasn't some sort of powerful hero and protector, he was just a student who had not even finished school yet and his name was Harry.

Only that wasn't his name and he was not just some student and he was not always alive. What was this? All these memories, scrambled and jumbled, making no sense? He was so confused that his head hurt even though he was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen while being knocked out. Nothing made sense anymore, he was something that he wasn't, had been something he wasn't now.

- _What?-_

And then when the confusion and the pain and the whole bloody thing escalated to a point where he was sure his head would blow up, it all clicked into place. He _knew_ now.

He _was_ alive, but he'd been dead once.

He _was_ a student, but he'd been a master once.

He _was_ born in Britain, but he'd been born in Egypt once.

He _was_ Harry, but he'd been Mahaad.

He had been that and more, and he understood.

He turned his head to the side, leaving for a moment the images of strange places and times – _home_! – because he could feel something else calling him, some tug at his very soul, already hurt and sore. His green – _or were they gray?_ - eyes fell upon a form he had seen many times and yet none in this life.

"Ka" He called to the other, his voice soft and warm as though welcoming back an old friend who had been off in a very long holiday.

The other offered a nod in response and a small smile adorned his face as the two locked gazes. The young wizard – _ancient magician_ – felt comforted to have his other here now, because now that he had woken up he realized that he had missed this particular company. Ka was always good, Ka was always comforting.

"So much has happened" He spoke to the other, non-human magician, his voice nostalgic and full of pain but also understanding and resignation, and its sound oh-so-very different from that of the boy he was supposed to be.

The other nodded again and turned to watch the still flowing images. It wasn't only Mahaad's life that he had lived. He had been reborn many, many times, but he could not recall them very well if at all. He knew though, from what he saw in the foggy and unclear memories of these people who were also him, that he had always ended up the same.

"We swore an oath, Ka, and we have to keep it" He said, his voice still carrying those sad feelings, but also a renewed strength and determination.

No matter what happened and no matter how it happened, it seemed that his soul was simply bound to the service of whom he had sworn himself to. Memories told him, Ka himself told him in his particular way of communication, that regardless of where we was born and who he was born as, he still found himself back in the tomb of the man he'd died for and lived for. From warrior, tribesman, merchant and even historian, he had always, in all lives Ka could recall, been brought by Fate itself to protect his Pharaoh's resting place.

He would do it again, he knew, because it was his duty and he fulfilled his duty, because Pharaoh was his King and his friend and he owed it to him, because it was the right thing to do and he would do it. Ka nodded for the third time, his blue eyes narrowed and filled with the same fire that filled his human counterpart, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Not yet though, for now, he had to wake up…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Harry Potter next woke up, it was to find himself –_once again!_ – in the Hogwarts Infirmary. For a moment his thought process paused, probably trying to give him time to wake up before assaulting his senses, and he couldn't remember what could have possibly happened that made him end up here. It wasn't Quidditch match day, was it?

Unfortunately, before the poor boy could make some sense of the situation, Hermione was already upon him almost as soon as he'd opened his eyes.

"They've got Sirius! They're going to give him the Kiss!" The girl's frightened and frantic words pierced through the haze in Harry's mind almost instantly.

Sirius! How could he have forgotten about the innocent convict that was his godfather? And, according to Hermione, the man had been caught and was about to receive a sentence worse than death itself. Death he could deal with, he wasn't afraid of it, he'd already gone through it before, but losing a soul forever was something reserved only to the very worst of human scum – _Tomb desecrators! Pharaoh's enemies!_ – and Sirius didn't deserve it.

Pause.

It was then that he also realized what had happened while he was lost to unconsciousness. He had remembered something that no one was ever supposed to remember. He knew who he had been once, before Harry Potter was even created, and he _remembered_. He could recall his life, and his death, and even tiny little snippets of other lives he'd gone through before although Mahaad's was certainly the clearest. His. He was Mahaad, wasn't he?

"Harry!" Hermione's voice once again broke him away from confusing thoughts; the girl had probably noticed him drifting away for a moment.

"I heard you" He answered, for some reason calm and confident even in this tragic time. "But I will _not_ let it happen" His words held an assurance that he didn't think any thirteen year old – _three thousand year old!_ – had the right to possess, but he couldn't help himself.

"What are we gonna do, mate?" Ron's voice came from the other side of the room, where the redhead lay in another hospital bed, injured leg but still willing to follow his friends into another dangerous situation – _brave warrior, good soldier-friend_.

"We'll tell them the truth, that's what we're going to do!" Cried Hermione indignantly, her hair suddenly even more bushy, reminding Harry a bit of an angry cat – _fair judge, good heart_. "There's no way the Ministry can just kill an innocent man!"

"While I do agree with your sense of doing what is right, and I do believe your claims, I am afraid the word of three teenagers will not get through the ears of the Ministry" Said the Headmaster, whom Harry had previously failed to notice was even there.

The boy's green eyes made contact with the old man's blue ones and to be truthful neither of the two could tell which set carried more wisdom and age, for both gazes seemed heavy and burdened. Harry's, though, also seemed to carry a sense of purpose and pride that not even his friends had ever seen in the young wizard, some fire that had been suddenly lit and refused to go out.

"If they will not hear of justice, then I will seek it by himself" The black-haired teen's words and his very voice seemed to carry a promise in them, and a warning to those who might dare stand in his way – _the way of justice!._

Harry knew, in some deep part of himself, that were it not for the changes that his suddenly revealed past had brought, then he would not be speaking or even thinking this way. Harry Potter jumped into reckless situations without a plan, following his gut instincts but also the advice and will of Albus Dumbledore. Mahaad was quick to defend those he cared about, but he went through it with a careful plan and thought-out actions, and he followed no one but his Pharaoh. He wasn't sure which of the two he was right now, but he was suspecting that both were influencing him somehow.

The old man raised a curious white eyebrow, and his twinkling blue eyes seemed to be inspecting a particularly interesting book or artifact. The young wizard's gaze did not waver and neither did his confidence or his intentions, and the older one was the first to look away – _stronger will, those who fight for right and for his Pharaoh._

"A worthy campaign, no doubt. Miss Granger, I do believe three turns should be enough to save more than once innocent this night" The headmaster said cryptically, before walking out of the infirmary without another look back.

"He _is_ barmy, you know" Ron exclaimed from his place in his bed, shaking his head a bit dumbfounded.

"Not that much" Hermione contested before grasping a thin chain from around her neck and walking even closer to the still sitting Harry. "Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk…" The girl said and then turned her attention back to the chain.

She placed the surprisingly long chain so that it would be around both her and Harry's neck and then took the strange pendant that hung from it in her hand, giving the hourglass that decorated it three spins.

And just like that they were off, trying to save someone who deserved to be saved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, yet another HPxYGO crossover of mine. For some reason the idea of Mahaad just vanishing (sure, we have the Dark Magician but it's not entirely the same) never sat too well with me, so I decided to bring him back…sorta and with a little twist as well ^-^ Poor guy is gonna have some identity issues now XD

Also, I realize that this chapter might look like the story is going to follow HP from now on, but trust me, there's gonna be some very distinguishable differences and then it goes completely off-course. And in case you were wondering, yes, there will be other YGO character coming in a little bit later in the story. ^-^

So, what do you think of this one? Make sure to leave comments, suggestions and critiques in your reviews! They really do help ^-^


	2. Shadow Tamer

**Monster Reborn**

**Summary:** A promise was made millennia ago, and even now he is still fulfilling it. A magician's devotion to his King seems to know no bounds, even those of time and death. Reborn!Mahaad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, never have and to my eternal displeasure, probably never will, own either Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! They belong to Rowling and Takahashi respectively and I am in no way making any profit off their creations [quite the contrary in fact, considering the fact that I have all Harry Potter books and a big, growing pile of YGO cards that have put a serious dent in my savings]

Chapter 2: _Shadow Tamer_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They were waiting now, hiding in the shadows of the forbidden forest as they watched themselves, a couple of hours younger, slowly come out into the open. Traveling through time had seemed like a very strange concept to Harry at first, until he remembered the many strange things he had seen magic do throughout his life – _lives!_ – and shrugged it off as another such impossibility made possible.

"We will have to act soon" The boy said, his voice serious in a way it had rarely been before.

The girl that accompanied him simply nodded too busy busy staring at her friend and trying to make some sense of him to actually voice her agreement. Harry could feel her stare at the back of his head, piercing and burning in its intensity, and he understood that she, being the very clever girl she was, could notice a change in him and was trying to pierce this new mystery together. He didn't mind, really, being under study for the moment, as she was his friend and would sooner or later find out the truth behind his modified behavior.

Fortunately, or perhaps not so much, the events occurring with the group of past-selves distracted Hermione away from staring at him continuously. Harry felt a strange sadness come to him as he watched Professor Lupin, kind, and light and gentle Lupin, be forcefully transformed into a beast that lost all control and sense of self. And even as he watched that creature attack Sirius viciously before making for his own younger-self, he could feel no anger towards it, only pity.

He was moving out of the bushes, trying to get a better lock on the werewolf to aim perhaps a petrifying curse or something of the like, when Hermione dragged him back into hiding rather forcefully.

"Not like that! They'll see you!" The girl exclaimed a bit fearfully.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow in question, nonverbally asking her what to do then. Time was of the essence as the werewolf had only now just attacked Snape as the man protected the three children he hated so very much.

A sudden idea seemed to come to the girl and she hurried to cup her hands over her mouth and howl. Harry understood her intention as soon as he heard the sound and turned attentive and calculating green eyes towards the wolf-beast. It indeed seemed interested in the call and after being tempted with yet another howl, it deemed the humans unimportant enough to be allowed to go as it followed the call of its supposed kin. Hermione had probably just saved the lives of their past-selves.

On the other hand, the werewolf was now making its swift way towards them and so they were now the ones in mortal peril. Harry wasted no time before grabbing hold of one of the girl's arms and dragging her away with as much speed as he could muster. They would never be able to outrun the transformed Lupin, he knew, but they could at least put some distance between them and their other selves.

The beast was at their heels now, minutes after the persecution first started, and Harry could tell that neither Hermione nor himself could run for much longer. It was time to confront the wolf, face to face, if they wanted to live. He let go of Hermione and swiftly pushed her behind himself, sheltering his friend with his own body, as he turned to face the raging beast.

The werewolf stopped its mad charge and looked directly into the green eyes of this challenging human, its maw contorted into a snarl and its eyes almost alight in fury. Harry's hold on his wand tightened as the two seemed to measure one another, the calm before the storm. The boy could feel Ka, somewhere inside of him and somewhere away from him, and his anxiousness to fight. He could have set Ka to fight this creature, he knew, but even in defense Ka was more of a creature of offense and that earlier feeling of pity towards the wolf-beast had not gone away yet so he did not desire to hurt the animal that his Professor had turned into.

The wolf was inching closer and closer, apparently testing the waters to see if the little human would attack him or merely lie down to die like a newborn lamb, and Harry could feel the anxiousness of Ka increase. He didn't know what to do, though, and he was so very confused by everything that had happened on such a short amount of time that he felt almost lost. He knew he could bring someone else, someone other than his dear Ka, but he could not remember who or what since his memories of times before this life were still pretty scrambled and a bit unreachable.

And then he heard/felt it. Ka's not-voice. Ka could not communicate with him in words, at least not right now, but the two of them were bonded and had been for millennia now so they could understand each other in feelings and senses if not in actual words. Ka's message was impossible to describe into actual words, as that was not the way it had been put, but translated it would go something like: One who controls dark, but does not harm it.

Harry could understand the message, but at the same time he could not remember the meaning behind it, even though he knew there was indeed a meaning there. He felt Hermione gripping his shirt tightly, could almost taste the fear coming off the girl, and he knew he had to do something to protect her, and protect himself as well.

Just as the wolf-beast leapt at them and he raised his wand in a clear attempt to fire, having to give up on his plan of not harming the animal, Ka burst into his thoughts and brought forth the name that he needed, the knowledge that he had lost somewhere along the way between Mahaad and Harry.

He only had time to throw Hermione and himself down to the ground, making sure to keep himself between the girl and the beast, to avoid the full impact of the werewolf. Unfortunately, the wolf was very agile, not to mention very much furious, and had managed to dig its sharp claws into the young wizard's flesh even though of the dodge.

Harry was in pain and could clearly feel the blood escaping from the wound in his upper arm, but he could not afford the luxury of giving himself time to examine the injury, or fix it, or even so much as cry in pain. As soon as the werewolf was away from them, even if only for a second, the wizard focused as much as he could and brought forth magic that he had never before used in this life.

He raised his arm, the one not being swiftly covered in fresh blood, and called the name of the creature he needed the aid of.

"Dharc the Dark Charmer!"* The boy cried with a voice so clear and confident that it certainly looked out of place in a wounded thirteen year old lying on the ground.

The reaction was immediate. Shadows gathered in the floor, swirling like a dark mist and coiling snakes of darkness and its power, new and different and terrible, made the once-again-charging werewolf pause to analyze this new threat. The mass of darkness seemed to gather onto itself, taking shape and form.

Harry felt more than heard Hermione gasp in shock and tighten her hold on his clothes from her safe place under his own body, where she had fallen, obviously scared and extremely surprised by this turn of events, but he didn't risk turning to look at his frightened friend. He could feel the magic of the shadows sapping at his strength, eager to be out and delighted on the opportunity to serve a master it had not served in a long time, but this body and his magic were not used to such a thing and his strength would deplete soon enough. He had to be fast.

The werewolf was still snarling, but it was now also sniffing curiously at the newly appeared creature. Dharc's looks were those of a normal human, a teenager in fact, with brown hair and fair skin covered in tattered clothes and gripping a staff that had what looked like a horned bird's skull at the very top. All in all, not extremely frightening if one goes for looks only, so the wolf-beast seemed to deem this new opponent no different from the other two young humans it was already hunting and attacked once more.

Not that Harry was going to allow that to happen.

"Take control of it!"The boy shouted at the shadow-creature.

Instantly, the summoned one lifted the strange staff and those present could feel the magic emanating from it. The werewolf froze mid-charge as though it had been petrified, but its body would twitch and shiver every once in a while as Dharc's magic took hold and effect.

Before the wolf-beast knew what had happened, its mind was under control of Dharc and so, under control of Harry. The once frightening creature sat down as placidly as a house dog and stayed still and quiet.

The green-eyed boy breathed a sigh of relief before finally lifting himself off the ground, freeing Hermione and offering her a hand to help her up. The girl stared at his hand for all of ten seconds, suspicion and a bit of fear in her eyes, before she finally decided to just trust her friend once more and just took it. The two young teens turned to look at the werewolf and summoned magician.

"Make him go off on his own, with orders of staying away from us and not harming himself. I don't want him hurt." Harry instructed the shadow-magician.

Dharc nodded and made a little bow before silently turning back to the werewolf and apparently sending Harry's commands to it, for the wolf quickly ran through the bushes of the forest, away from the teenagers and from the school, without looking back at all. Harry sighed again, feeling more tired than he had in a good long while, before turning to Dharc and nodding, giving his consent for the shadow-magician to go back to where it came from. The brown-haired spellcaster made a sweeping bow before disappearing back into the shadows and darkness from whence it came.

And now, Harry knew, would be the time for explanations and questions for which he had no answers. He was so not looking forward to this.

Interestingly enough, Hermione barely paid him a second glance before bolting off in another direction and through the forest. For a second, he entertained the notion that perhaps she was so scared of him and his newfound abilities that she had decided to get away from him as fast as she could – _smart girl, I'm dangerous even though I would never hurt you_ – before the girl's voice broke though his saddened and slightly confused stupor.

"Harry! Sirius needs help!"

Immediately, he was reminded of the way the Dementors had attacked him and his godfather only a few hours earlier, which meant that it was also happening just about now. He wasted no more time before swiftly following after Hermione, letting the girl guide him towards the lake where his soul had almost been taken, and where his life had been changed forever.

And indeed, there right across the freezing water, a younger Harry, one without the burden of Mahaad's life straining his heart, was holding onto a passed out Sirius Black and futilely trying to scare off the soul-sucking beasts. The older Harry remembered that something had indeed drove off the creatures, and he could even recall a bright light somewhere away from him right before he lost consciousness and was plunged into old memories that weren't even his own.

For a moment, he looked expectantly around, trying to find the source of light that had saved him and Sirius before, but then his sharp mind put two and two together and he realized that no one else was coming to his rescue and that he would have to save himself. It was perhaps the cynicism his past lives had acquired towards the world in general, or maybe even a mature understanding of life that Harry himself had gained after so many brushes with death, but whatever the reason the boy was not at all surprised that his fate was in his own hands and that help from an outside source would be nonexistent.

Quickly and ignoring Hermione's curious gaze the boy stepped forwards and wiped out his wand, knowing better than to use shadows once again so quickly after his very first summons, as his whole body was still tired and slightly sore from the energy expenditure of such a desperate action; no, normal wizard magic would have to suffice now. Luckily, he had spent almost a whole year learning the necessary spell to get rid of these pests and Professor Lupin himself had said that he was showing good promise in mastering the charm.

The Patronus charm would be his saving grace. He had not actually mastered the charm yet, but that was before he held the memories and powers of an ancient and powerful magician, so he felt confident that this time he would succeed. Remembering his lessons, he brought forth the vague memory of his parents, the memory of finding Sirius was innocent and willing to take him in as family, and finally the extremely faded but still present memory of three children playing in royal gardens, friends for eternity.

"Expecto Patronum!" He exclaimed, and his voice suddenly gained an echoing-like quality, saturated with magic and power.

At once, a shimmering and glowing white mist sprung forth from his wand and, much like his summoning of Dharc earlier, started to take on a defined form. A corporeal patronus. The mist slowly took on the shape of an animal, see-through and ghostly but frighteningly real. Harry allowed his surprise to show with a shocked gasp, but the animal didn't seem to mind him in the least and instead quickly charged at the attacking Dementors.

The two teenagers watched as the two almost dead people in the other side of the lake were saved, although both were now down for the count, by the attacking patronus.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, her voice weary and making it obvious that she'd had one too many surprises for tonight.

Harry took a bit of time to answer, still fascinated by the spectacle in front of him. "It's my patronus…it's a jackal" He said, awe in his voice.

And indeed it was a jackal. The animal looked a lot like a dog, or perhaps a small wolf, but there was a certain air of wild grace and elegance to it that was almost feline, its limbs were thin and long and its head lifted in a proud stance even as it tried to dig its sharp fangs into the Dementors' cloaks. It was beautiful and deadly and Harry found that he could have asked for no better protecting animal spirit than that one.

'_After all…_' The boy thought with an air of dark amusement. _'…how can it not be comforting to know that Anubis himself watches over you?'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Notes:** Okay and that's chapter two. A lot happened in this chapter so I had to leave it off here or risk making it twice as long XD So, what do you think of the many changes in Harry? Sure should make for some interesting things in the future.

Oh, for those of you wondering why I changed his patronus here goes my explanation: the patronus is a guardian of sorts that is made as a representation of what you feel and think of as safe. In cannon, Harry was even thinking that it was his father who would come and save him, so Prongs came…in this version though, Harry is much more wary of the world and believes in protecting himself. Now, why a jackal? Well, I couldn't very well make a dark magician patronus, now could I? XD Well, I chose the jackal because it represents Anubis, who is judge and jury of the dead and chooses were to send them [Harry must have had a few run-ins with the guy by now], so I wanted him to represent a good judge of character for Harry, as well as his newfound lack of fear for death.

*_FLIP: Take control of one DARK monster your opponent controls while this card remains face-up on the field_. I know it's a flip effect and should only be effective while Dharc himself is still there, but this is not the game itself, so the rules might be slightly…twisted.

On a happy notice, I've uploaded new chapters for not just this, but several of my stories so I'll leave you guys with enough updates to read for the week while I go away on holiday (Yay! Goin' to the beach, baby! XD) so I will be expecting loads of reviews when I come back home!...just kidding, but it would be nice of you -_^

And on an entirely different note, I'm going to have to resort to some advertising here ^^U You see some of my friends have this band that is currently competing in a contest to open a concert for Misfits. Sadly, the contest turned from a test of skill into a popularity contest so it doesn't matter that they are the only band participating that actually play the same genre as Misfits, they still need the votes to win. So yeah, if any of you guys would be kind enough to just click 'like' on this, I'll be insanely grateful ^_^ http: / www . facebook . ?fbid=10150556142215717&set=o.8192055889&type=1&theater [just remove the spaces please]

So, what do you think of this one? Make sure to leave comments, suggestions and critiques in your reviews! They really do help ^-^

**Yoruko Rhapsodos****:** Harry and Seto…*blink blink* you know, the idea had never even occurred to me but now that I am considering it…yes, that would work out very nicely, I think. Thank you! I'll do some plotting and thinking to see how to fit it better, but I think it's a safe bet to say that they will be the pairing. Still, this story is not really romantic so there will not be too many mentions of romance no matter the pairing.

**Duvessa Lilian Snape****:** One-shot? Never! I myself am much too interested in seeing where I can get with this XD

**RogueNya****:** The title is actually an allusion to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card game [which I am currently slightly obsessed with] Monster Reborn is the name of a spell card that brings back one monster card from either player's graveyard. Similarly, both 'Soul Release' and 'Shadow Tamer' are names of cards and so will be all other chapters if I can get away with it XD.


End file.
